


Solos

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Una noche de bebidas y despecho puede traer un agradable momento para Dave y Alan.





	Solos

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste a quienes sean fans de la banda.
> 
> Disclaimer: Escibí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta ambientado en su juventud, a mediados de los 80s.
> 
> Insinuación de Gahore y Mandy.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Ginebra Wilde.

**Solos**

 

 

 

 

Martin y Fletcher habían salido temprano del estudio, tenían “cosas que hacer” ajá y yo que dedo me chupo. Mart había usado su nuevo perfume y llevaba un atuendo por demás sexy. Si esos dos tenían algo que hacer, seguramente sería follar.

Habían estado así ya varios meses. Se comportaban como si Dave y yo no nos diéramos cuenta de nada, Andy siempre estuvo enamorado de Mart, eso se le notaba. Pero, sus fantasías a penas se había vuelto realidad luego de una entrevista con una estúpida periodista que ataco la vestimenta femenina de Mart y Andy lo defendió cual príncipe azul.

 

La verdad era que ni Dave ni yo habíamos intervenido. Teníamos suficiente con que nos llamaran “marica” en todos lados, como para ponernos a defender la ropa por demás incitante de Mart, aunque cierto era que no nos molestaba en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

 

Mart había estado algo sensible al recordar su pueblo y lo mal que la había pasado con ese tipo de comentarios y el silencio por parte de Dave y mío no le hizo mucha gracia. Bien, quizá debimos apoyarlo. Aun no estoy listo para eso, y quizá nunca lo este.

 

Lanzo un suspiro y comienzo a subir las escaleras del edificio donde vivo. Al final Dave y yo decidimos irnos también. Ninguno estábamos de humor como para quedarnos a trabajar. Yo sé que Dave siente algo muy especial por Mart. Y sé que él sabe las ganas que le tengo al pequeño rubio. Vamos que mi mirada siempre termina en ese hermoso culo y piernas que tiene, es inevitable no querer verlas enredadas en mi cuello o mi cintura.

 

Y pensar en Andy en estos momentos quizá con esas piernas alrededor de él es francamente irritante.

 

Llego hasta la puerta de mi departamento y saco la llave, vaya, hoy hace mucho frio… me preocuparía por Mart y su ropa para nada abrigadora, pero seguro que encontrara como calentarse esta noche, donde quiera que haya ido. Introduzco la llave en el orificio y doy vuelta a esta hasta escuchar el “clic” característico, cuando voy a entrar siento a alguien a mis espaldas tomarme de la cintura, un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo ¿un ladrón?

 

-Alan… -susurra en mi oreja y reconozco al instante su voz.

 

-Dave… -pongo una mano en mi pecho y suelto el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, ya me esperaba yo una navaja en mi cuello.- Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

-No quise ir a casa… así que vine contigo –se abraza a mi espalda cual niño pequeño en busca de afecto.

 

-Bien, pero pudiste habérmelo dicho antes…

 

-Sí, bueno. Pensé en eso después de despedirnos en el estudio y cuando iba detrás de ti note que te veías muy bien caminando así, como todo un rebelde solitario. Y sólo te seguí en silencio.

 

-¿Qué eres un acosador? –rio un poco, a veces no entendía a este crío en serio.

 

Abro la puerta y lo dejo entrar, por lo menos mi departamento es caliente, algo bueno debe de tener el pobre, ubicado en la zona donde está, me sorprende que no lo hayan incendiado ya. Dave se quita la pesada chamarra que lleva y la lanza a una silla, va hacia el sofá y se tapa con una manta que suelo tener en ese lugar.

 

-¿Te apetece algo caliente? –pregunto con la tetera en mano.

 

-Mejor alcohol, sirve muy bien para el frio y para el corazón roto –me sonríe de una forma nostálgica desde su asiento, tiene unas facciones bellísimas.

 

-Vale –sonrió y saco una botella de whisky y ginger ale y un par de vasos.

 

Estuvimos así un tiempo tomando y conversando, pensándolo un poco hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto. Pasar tiempo juntos los dos solos, simplemente hablando y tomando como dos amigos.

A veces no te das cuenta del desgaste que sufre una parte fraternal al estar tanto tiempo encerrados trabajando, con nuestros egos a tope y diferente carácter. Muchas veces hemos salido peleados de los estudios. Poco a poco te vas olvidando de que se puede ser el amigo y no sólo el compañero de trabajo.

 

-Pon algo de música, o toca. –me sugiere y me sonríe mientras se sirve otro vaso de whisky.

 

-No me apetece tocar… estoy cansado de hacerlo. –me levanto y sintonizo una estación de radio con música para bailar. Nada de baladas, que eso más alcohol, más estrés, quizá termine por rompernos los nervios y acabemos llorando como adolescentes.

 

-¿Dónde crees que este Mart ahora?

 

Me pregunta un poco triste mirando hacia la ventana, por donde no se ve nada en absoluto ya que la persiana esta abajo.

 

-No lo sé, follando con Andy supongo. –digo con antipatía y le doy otro trago a mi bebida.

 

-También lo has notado. –me dice ahora volteando a ver su vaso para ocultar esa sonrisa pícara que suele hacer cuando piensa en sexo.

 

-Obviamente ¿Quién no lo notaria? Un ciego o un sordo probablemente. –la antipatía se ha adueñado de mi por completo.

 

-Creo que Mart es demasiado genial para Andy solamente. –bebe de su trago.- Podría ser más compartido con su amor.

 

-Tiene demasiado talento y debería estar escribiendo mejor.

 

Ambos reímos, la verdad es que si bien Andy no era nuestro mejor amigo, hablábamos mas como dos chicos despechados al hablar del aburrido y feo novio de la chica que los trae locos. Éramos como dos chicos de amor no correspondido.

 

-¿Crees que estén follando ahora?

 

-Lo más probable.

 

-¿Andy será bueno?

 

-Por algo Mart ha estado saliendo con él a solas todos los días este mes. Algo bueno debe hacer con esas manos.

 

-O con la boca…

 

-O con la verga…

 

Vale, que nos estábamos pasando. Habíamos pasado del despecho a la deshonra total.

Pero pensar en Martin en esos momentos con el culo empinado mientras Andy se la mete hasta el fondo, me hacía rabiar de celos.

 

-¡Hay que bailar!

 

Dave se paró y comenzó a hacer esos movimientos que hace para enloquecer a las chicas, yo reí al verlo mover la pelvis cual burro en primavera, pero me lévate también y comencé a mover mis hombros.

 

-No, así no…

 

-¿Entonces?

 

Dave se puso tras de mí y pego su pelvis a mi culo y comenzó a moverse de adelante para atrás.

 

-Como si se la metieras a alguien –dio unas estocadas fuertes y yo reí.

 

-La tienes dura Dave… ¿Te calentó pensar en Mart siendo follado?

 

-Tal vez… ¿Y a ti?

 

-No… -la verdad era que no, estaba demasiado celoso como para calentarme, pero Dave si lo hacía- Me calentaste tú con esos movimientos. Creo que ya estamos medio ebrios.

 

-Mejor, así podremos achacárselo al alcohol y nos sentiremos inocentes mañana.

 

Voltee para preguntarle a que se refería y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

De primer momento me impresiono. No creí que Dave hiciera eso. En realidad sólo quería bromear un poco con él.

A decir verdad Dave me gustaba mucho, esa carita que tiene es bellísima y ese cuerpo que invita a que lo profanes con cada movimiento que hace, es simplemente caliente.

Sus labios se sentían tan suaves, sabían a alcohol, completamente embriagadores, me separe un poco para rodar mi cuerpo y quedar frente a frente para besarlo mejor. Su mirada era por demás incitante y su sonrisa invitaba a algo más que solo besarlo. Esa cualidad suya de tener esas facciones de ángel y ese comportamiento de demonio era enloquecedor.

En apariencia muy dulce, no que no lo fuese, era como un caramelo. Pero tenía ese morbo y cachondearía, parecía que quería meterse en las faldas y los pantalones de todo el mundo y quizá así fuese. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Hoy yo me iba a meter y no sólo en sus pantalones.

 

Me toco el cabello y sonreí, él también lo hizo. Fui yo quien comenzó el beso ahora. Lo besé, lo mordí. Era simplemente exquisito el escuchar su respiración agitada.

Comencé a tocarlo y él hizo lo mismo, baje mis manos hasta su culo, ese que tanto le gustaba mover, y lo apreté fuertemente, parece que eso le gusto porque me beso con más pasión.

 

-¿Cama o sofá? –le dije mientras me separaba un poco de su cara, pero lo sostenía de la cintura, pegando nuestras pelvis.

 

-Así como estoy, suelo si quieres.

 

Reímos y caminamos hasta mi cuarto. Nos empezamos a desvestir hasta que quedamos desnudos, lo había visto así muchas veces. Pero no lo había tenido como lo tengo ahora, excitado y dispuesto a todo.

 

-¿Algo en especial que quieras? –me dijo con esa voz dulce, si algo tenia Dave era lo complaciente que era con sus amantes. Lo había visto follarse a varias fans antes, siempre tan dulce como depravado, pero complaciente en todo. Se me antojo decirle “empínate y abre ese culo para mí” pero no se lo diría, no aun.

 

-Qué tal si me la chupas. –probaría suerte, había tenido algunas mamadas con chicos. Pero todas habían sido en bares y algo apresuradas. Chicos calientes que buscan mamar una verga y una vez terminan se largan a por la que sigue.

 

No respondió, no verbalmente por lo menos, me sonrió de medio lado y se puso en cuclillas a la altura de mi pelvis, yo estaba aún de pie, y lo vi mirar mi miembro, el cual ya chorreaba de anticipación. Vale, no había tenido acción hacía ya unas semanas y el pobre estaba demasiado emocionado como para aguantar.

Sentí su aliento en la punta y después su lengua. Daba vueltas probando, la paso por el tronco y sus manos tocaron mis bolas, la metió completa. Gemí con fuerza, era muy bueno en eso. Daba unas succiones que sentía que perdía el piso, su lengua era muy experta y me pregunte a quien se la habría chupado antes ¿Mart quizá? Por algo estaba tan celoso y “con el corazón roto”.

 

Lo tome de la cabeza con mis manos y lo empuje para que entrara más, él gimió, era tan caliente sentirlo así.

Baje la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, le sonreí.

 

Lo aleje de mi cuando sentí que me vendría, quería hacerlo dentro de él.

 

-Vamos a la cama.

 

Y así lo hicimos, lo puse boca abajo y le palmee el culito blanco que tenía. No lucia ni una peca en él, a excepción de un lunar… muy lindo por cierto, pase mi lengua por él.

 

-¿Lo has hecho antes? Me refiero a tener un tío adentro.

 

-Si…

 

-¿Puedo preguntar quién?

 

-Mart…

 

Vale eso no me lo esperaba. Que Mart le diera por el culo… Creí que sería al revés, Martin es una deliciosa cajita de sorpresas, espero me toque una en estos días.

 

-Bien…

 

No tenía nada que sirviese de lubricante, tendría que conseguir por lo menos vaselina uno de estos días.

Le tome de las nalgas y se las abrí, delante mío tenía su pequeño orificio, le escupí. Bueno, de eso a nada… Le pase la lengua un poco extendiendo la saliva en su culo, luego pase el dedo por su raja extendiéndola más.

 

Puse mi miembro en su entrada y empuje un poco, aun no quería verme con los dedos en el culo de un hombre, aunque fuese Dave.

Se tensó y pare, lo hice así hasta que estuvo completamente dentro y me quede un momento ahí, pensé en preguntar quién la tendría más grande si Mart o yo, pero me aguante la pregunta.

 

Dave comenzó a hacer ruidos eran esos “Ah” “Oh” que suele hacer cuando esta con chicas. Es muy excitante escucharlo, a decir verdad Dave es muy ruidoso cuando tiene sexo, he escuchado a Mart cuando lo hace y también es algo ruidoso, y sus decibeles de voz varían de una forma muy sensual, pero Dave, él hace esos sonidos con la voz cachonda que usa al cantar, es delicioso escucharlo.

 

Comienzo a moverme incitado por ese sensual canto de su garganta y le escucho un “mmmm” mientras aprieta la almohada entre sus dedos, bien debí golpear la próstata, eso es más que bueno según lo que me han dicho, yo aún no lo pruebo.

 

Le doy de nuevo y el baja su espalda y levanta su culo, como un gato, lo tomo de las caderas y me inclino para besar su espalda, luego comienzo a darle con más fuerza, quiero que pierda la cabeza que grite si es necesario entre tanto placer, él se toca la verga y mueve el culo, como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Mis caderas chocan contra sus nalgas y se escucha ese ruido tan familiar de humedad. Continúo sacando y me tiendo hasta que siento que no puedo más, Dave ha soltado un gruñido gutural, bien se ha venido. Doy unos golpes más dentro de él, sintiendo la estrechez y el calor de sus entrañas y me vengo.

 

Estamos agitados sobre mi cama, salgo de dentro suyo y nos desplomamos sobre esta. Lo abrazo por detrás y él ríe.

 

-Estuvo bien.

 

-Si… lo estuvo.

 

-Quizá deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. –me dice con coquetería. Vaya jovencito insaciable.

 

-Cállate y duérmete, mañana le echaremos la culpa al alcohol ¿no? Ya veremos qué pasa la próxima vez que tomemos juntos.

 

Se ríe y se acomoda más entre mis brazos, beso su nuca que huele a laca, de esa perfumada a “macho” que le gusta usar en el pelo.

 

Será mejor dormir, mañana tendremos trabajo que hacer y excusas que dar.

 

 

 

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, los comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
